


Those Cursed Dreams

by Hunter420



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter420/pseuds/Hunter420
Summary: My fuck ups really can't get enough of me, huh?
Relationships: Slight Hannah Baker/Justin Foley
Kudos: 3





	Those Cursed Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a bit of grammatical errors. I'm very sorry about that, but please enjoy the one shot.

Every time I take a turn, I see her. Why can’t I forget her? Get out of my head! _GET OUT!_

I closed my eyes and ran faster. As I continued to run, the deeper into the woods I go and the deeper into the woods, the more I remember her. Hannah; brown, wavy locks, beautiful face, witty jokes. How can you not remember her?

And then I stopped. Why did I stop? I can’t stop now, she’s still following. I opened my eyes and looked around. The park. my mind flashed back to the slide, how I fucked up the rest of her… well, life, I guess. I walked towards the slide and sat down.

I looked down at the gun. Clay, Tony, Jessica, Alex… they keep rushing to my head. I didn’t even realize the gun was slowly moving up my head. And then there she was in front of me, but she wasn’t alone. No, there’s all the people I… I killed.

My eyes welled up with tears.

‘It wasn’t my fault.’ ‘It wasn’t my fault,’ ‘It wasn’t my fault.’ I keep repeating the mantra to will them out of my mind. 

I looked at their faces and saw the anger written all over. They start walking closer, Hannah leading all of them, and I sobbed the closer they get. As soon as Hannah was close enough, she took a hold of my hand and placed her finger where mine was resting on the trigger.

Just looking at her made me forget every mistake I made, instead my mind brought up the times we spent together. The first time I saw her at that party, how she laughed when I got wet. At school when she accepted the date. Then th-

**BANG!**

I fell out of my bed and hurriedly looked around. Clay. Clay’s here? Oh, thank god, I didn’t kill him. I sighed, relieved, then I looked at my shirt and saw that it was wet.

I got up and removed my shirt, then threw it in the pile. I walked to my dresser and got a new shirt.

Why’s my clothes getting bigger? Is that normal? Oh well.

I lied back down on my bed and closed my eyes. As I was drifting to unconsciousness, I felt something cold beside me, but I didn’t have time to think about it before I fell asleep and a new dream came about.


End file.
